Think nothing of it
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: When Judy and Nick get in an argument, things get nasty. I promise it's better than the summary.
It was an extremely hot day in Sahara square, making most desert animals retreat to the confines of their homes except the unusual duo themselves officer Judy Hopps and her cynical partner Nick Wilde who were cruising by and surveying the near by area. Crime was slow, not one incident had broken out that week from Rodentia to Tundra town and the only thing on everybody's mind was nightfall when the wheather cooled down.

Judy was in the passenger's seat carefully eyeing the park for any miscreants afoot. " Carrots would you give it a rest already, the reason I drove to the park was to catch some Z's not criminals " Nick said while reclining his chair back to a more comfortable position. " Nick this is serious, We have work to do " Judy replied indifferently. " Carrots we haven't even gave out a parking ticket these past few days, let alone catch a petty dime store thief " Nick said while tilting his hat down over his eyes. " You see that Nick, that's your problem, you're extremely lazy, no drive and no determination" She said angrily. Nick simply replied by saying " I'm determined to take a nap, does that count?"

With a huff Judy returned her gaze to the park, staring intently at anyone and everyone. She would have kept staring if Nick had not started the car. " Nick what are you doing? We have to keep watch." " Judy stop being ridiculous I'm going back to H.Q., it's dangerously hot out and you look sick." Nick said while backing out of the parking lot. " Nick stop being difficult and drive back to the park right now" Judy said with a hint of anger in he voice. " No can do cotton tail, your going back to H.Q. whether you want to or not. With that Nick skillfully weaved through the terrible midday traffic making their way back to H.Q.

As the two stepped out Judy slammed her door shut, so hard in fact Nick couldn't help but ask how everything was. " Hey Carrots you doing okay you seem...off" Judy stopped walking and just stood there not making eye contact or any noise, just staring ahead of her. " nick" she said softly " I just want to be alone." Taken back by the request, Nick walked up to Judy and grabbed her wrist firmly and said " seriously what's wrong with you I want to help you just talk to me " and when the words left his mouth Judy slowly turned around and let out a heavy sigh which in turn caused Nick to say " ughh morning breath. "

Judy ignored the remark and said " So like you to take everything as a joke, never serious EVERYTHING IS A JOKE TO YOU and furthermore YOu don't...list...en...me..." Judy yelled but Nick didn't even hear the last part in Nick's mind he couldn't process why Judy was so angry he had been trying to be a good friend, was it the way he took the last doughnut this morning? or maybe he had stepped on her foot last week nothing registered. Judy watched the blank expression on her partner's face and her bottled up anger grew more and more to the point where all her anger was released quickly and effectively as a slap to Nick's face. Nick's thoughts were suddenly ended quickly bringing him back to reality where he saw his partner marching away fuming to herself.

Under normal circumstances Nick would not have said this but a combination of anger, confusion, and ever increasing temperatures made him say something he couldn't take back. " Well I can't be too angry an outburst like that would be expected of a dumb bunny...dumb bunny...dumb bunny" those words echoed continuously throughout her ears. " Did he really just say what I think he said?" She asked herself trying to be sure. Deep down Judy felt a mix of anger and insecurity, she wanted to run and cry but she understood that that would only cause Nick to be the victor of this little spat so out of spite Judy retaliated by saying " I HATE YOU, I should have arrested you and ruined your life when I had the chance, but no I took pity on You! And You know what you're right about me being dumb, because you would have to ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY , HAVE ZERO, ZILCH, NADA brain cells to ever think a fox and a rabbit could be friends." And with that the deed was done, there was no take backs for this one, she could practically see the words fly into his ears, and what happened next not one soul could have predicted ... he cried.

At first it was a tear, then two, then four, then eight, then sixteen oh she could have kept going. Nick slowly turned away and muttered something, Judy, still riding her rush of adrenaline egged Nick on by yelling " SAY IT TO MY FACE" and with that he turned and said " I'm so sorry that I thought we could be friends, I really thought we were meant for each other but what do I know." She could tell he was using every last drop of testosterone to hold back more tears but he couldn't, the tears fell and his sobs grew louder. Judy out of instinct reached for him but he quickly turned and ran back towards the squad car locking the doors behind him.

" NICK COME OUT PLEASE" Judy yelled, but no avail Nick inserted the keys and drove off leaving Judy still pondering the events that led up to this.

 _With Nick_

Nick had drove back to Sahara Square and had sat down at a nearby park bench deep in thought. " What's wrong with her, couldn't she say I wanted to make her feel better? I was only trying to help." " Oh Carrots, why? why are you so... infuriating" Nick said while balling his fist up. " Nick and Judy, Judy and Nick hmm has a nice ring to it " Nick said while smiling to himself. There was no way he could stay angry with Judy for more than a couple minuets and even that was stretching. Nick sighed and wiped his eye, he chuckled and and asked himself " When did you become such a baby? " " Oh yea it was when you started hanging out with Judy" " Tsk Tsk Tsk she's such a bad influence on me. The near thought of Judy sent chills up his back he could have stayed like that, thinking of Judy for an eternity until someone brushed past him. " hey pal watch it" Nick said while the scared lion ran past. Nick looked in the direction he had just came to see more animals flocking over to see what was going on. " What the heck? Did the circus come to town or something? " Nick curiously looked a the gathering of animals and pushed his way through the crowd until he saw exactly what the y had ran over for. That burning house, and not only that the little sheep girl stuck at the top screaming for help.

 _With Judy_

Judy sat at her desk twiddling her thumbs, thinking of Nick and their fight earlier. " Oh Nick why do you have to be so... aggravating. The bunny began to think of all the good times they shared whether it was hanging out playing a board game or they first kiss they shared at the drive in theater, there were many fond memories of Nick and then there were the not so good times. Like when he put a live cricket in her shower or when he glued the t.v. remote face down to the coffee table, it were times like this when she wanted to punch him dead in his snout. But overall she really loved him and would honestly do anything for him. Then she remembered the state he had left in, negative thoughts began filling her mind of him committing suicide or hurting someone else. She began to mentally panic which was something she rarely did. She began scrambling for her phone when Sergeant Bogo entered her cubicle telling her she had to her this. She followed leaving her worries behind her for the moment I mean they would be there when she got back right?

She walked into the debriefing room to see everyone huddled around a police scanner listening intently to whomever was speaking on the other end " and before I go, I want to say sorry to Judy, I was wrong to think I could have great friends like her in my life" Nick said solemnly. Officer Bogo spoke up saying " Wilde proceed with caution get the girl and get out and, she already knows." The other end was quiet for a moment besides the occasional static noise on the other end, then some scuffling noises could be heard a door opening and closing, and with that the other end went dead, a deathly silence filled the room as no one wanted to be first in breaking the awkward tension. Officer Bogo spoke up by saying " now all we can do is wait." Judy not satisfied with that answer said " WAIT? FOR WHAT? Where is Nick going, I need to know " Judy pleaded. The other officers looked away not wanting to tell her and Bogo himself turned and walked towards the television and turned it on revealing What was so shocking.

 _With Nick_

" Hello everyone I am Marissa B. Chang here reporting live from suburban Sahara Square where a police officer is attempting to go beyond the call of duty by rescuing a child from a burning building, lets get up close shall we?" The camera zoomed up the way revealing Nick kicking the door down and contemplating rushing in. " It's now or never he thought as he rushed in disappearing in the thick cloud of black smoke. Nick instantly began coughing once he entered, he looked around for a good second until he spotted a staircase. He quickly darted up it and began listening to the sheep girl's cries for help, his ears shot up and he ran towards the shouting. He was caught off guard when a support beam came undone and swiped past his arm exposing his fur and leaving a nasty gash. " SHIII...hmm" Nick cried. He kicked down the little girl's room door and was relieved to see she was alright. " come on kid I'm getting you out of here" Nick said while motioning for her to come to him. The girl quickly ran over and leapt into his outstretched arms. " Thats it, I'm not going to hurt you, lets get out of here."

Nick was dashing down the hall towards the stairs when part of the ceiling caved in. Nick looked back and judged that they had less that two minuets to get out. Nick began darting down the stairs when the stairs themselves gave way to Nick and the girl's weight sending the two hurtling to the ground. " UGGHHH" " I CANT FEEl MY LEGS" Nick screamed while writhing on the floor. His scream was so loud and ear piercing those waiting outside could hear clearly, and so could the microphones. Nick saw the back door also the closest exit be covered by rubble which left the front door, which was way too far for Nick to crawl let alone walk, so he did the only logical thing. " Listen to me I can't walk and I'll only slow you down, You need to get the heck out of here, you need to leave me don't worry I'll be fine." Nick was trying to sound reassuring but he just couldn't. The girl looked at him then at the exit and back at him. She then grabbed his arms and began dragging him to the front door.

Judy was in a terrible state of shock, panic, and nervousness. She was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for Nick to casually waltz outwith the girl in one hand and a rose in the other, she didn't know why that image popped in her head but, it certainly made her feel better. Now everyone in the debriefing room was quiet and nervous, the cameras were showing good footage of certain parts of the house collapsing, even the chatty news woman had silenced herself in suspense. All anyone could do now was wait.

" Hey I never caught your name " Nick said through a cough. " My name is Mariabelle the girl replied also through a stifled cough. The front door was mere feet away when suddenly the ceiling once again caved in, but this time on them. Some shambles of burnt wood and melted plaster came crashing towards the floor prompting Mariabelle to take cover under the dining room table. " MARIABELLE GET OUT OF HERE, you have someone to get back to, I don't " Nick said almost whispering the last part. " NO I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME " the determined lamb said. The house was now now coming undone, girders and flaming support beams were falling to the ground quickly leaving a very small window of opportunity for the duo. Mariabelle grabbed Nick's arms once again and this time began running towards the exit with him. They had made it two feet away from the door when Nick said " MY LEG AGGHH!" Mariabelle looked over to see his leg covered in blood and a very large nail popping out of the ground. She quickly scurried behind him and grabbed his legs and began pulling those. " Man you don't know when to quit, I knew someone like that he said." Mariabell nodded in agreement before CRASHHH. Ceiling tiles and crashed down on Mariabelle rendering unable to move. Nick quickly forgetting about his pain grabbed the little girl and ran towards the door making terrible noises of pain with each step.

Everyone waited anxiously as each part of the house collapsed. Time was of the essence, each second was against them as they made their way outside. The silence was virtually broken as one spectator proclaimed "LOOK THERE THEY ARE" and sure enough Nick had just busted down the door, and with his last little bit of strength he crawled over to the crowd away from the burning house and he just sat on the ground face up looking towards the sky. Everyone quickly ran over to him bombarding him with great jobs and hand claps, that was until Z.D.P showed up along with the fire department to diffuse the situation. The fire department hoisted Nick and Mariabelle up onto a gurney and began preparing to transport them to the nearest hospital. Judy quickly sprinted over there and threw herself on Nick's extremely sore chest crying " Nick you worried me, I thought you were done for." The last part came out muffled as she buried her face in his chest. All that could be heard from Nick was a faint chuckle followed a cough. " What's the matter Cottontail you love me or something" Nick teased. Judy playfully punched his arm and said " Yes I do. "

 **So everyone I hoped you enjoyed, I'm a tad rusty with writing on this site, it's been ages, really. So don't forget to R &R and I'll will be certain to drop more content and if you are ever wanting to collaborate with me to produce sheer excellence don't be shy to P.M me and I'll get right to it Thank you and good bye. **

**P.s. Expect another Zootopia story like later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
